Revenge isn't Sweet and It Stings like Hell
by Blake n Gentry
Summary: Emmett and Jasper have had enough of their "younger" brother's eavesdropping and plan to do something about it. Warning: This contains disciplinary spankings of teenage vampires.


Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Summary: Emmett and Jasper have had enough of their "younger" brother's eavesdropping and plan to do something about it.

Warning: This contains disciplinary spankings of teenage vampires.

A/N: Jasper started telling me this today and I had to get it down.

The air was crisp and cool outside, but it didn't matter to the two predators stalking their prey. The one was after a large grizzly bear, the other a large bull moose. Each stalked and carefully observed their animal of choice, wisely staying downwind so as to not make their appearances known just yet.

The large grizzly stood near the river bank and stared at the water a moment before swiping its big paw in and scooping out a fish. It began to eat its prize when suddenly the wind changed direction and the animal caught the scent of something dangerous. It roared loudly warning whatever it was away from it.

The bushes rustled two feet away and the bear began to run towards them. When it reached the bushes it reared up on its hind legs and growled again. Emmett jumped out with a large grin on his face and said, "Alright Winnie the Pooh let's see what you got."

He charged the bear and dodged a swipe to the head. He grabbed the bear's paw and threw the animal across the field. The bear shakily got to its paws and shook its head. It whined in confusion as it saw its enemy headed towards it. It turned to run away, but Emmett was on top of it in a flash. He sunk his teeth into the bear's neck and began to suck all the while clinging to the bear that was trying to shake him off.

The bear still dazed by the throw, and weakened by the blood loss already, tried in vain to shake Emmett loose. It staggered a couple of minutes and then fell with Emmett riding it down still drinking the blood.

When he was done he swiped his hand across his mouth, dragged the body off, tumbled it off some rocks and then went in search of his brother.

The medium bull moose had only been around for two years. Still it lifted its mighty head and scented the air around it. Something had changed. It moved and pawed at the ground. A predator was close and it would defend itself. The moose bellowed, snorted and pawed at the ground again challenging its foe to either fight or run.

Stepping into the view of the moose, Jasper just grinned. The beast had no idea what it was up against. He lunged forward just as the animal began to charge him. The two crashed against each other and Jasper found himself in the air as the moose threw him with his mighty antlers. He landed on his feet and began to race towards the animal once more.

This time he quickly side stepped the moose when it charged him. The moose quickly turned, pawed at the ground and charged Jasper again. Jasper grinned and ran head on at the moose. This time he grabbed the animal by its antlers and tossed it to the ground.

"Hey hurry up. Stop playing with your food and kill it already, I'm ready to go back to the house," came the voice that stopped both predator and prey in their tracks.

"Shut up Emmett. I ain't playing with it; I'm just making it feel like it's got a chance before I kill it," Jasper answered in a soft voice.

"Well whatever you call it, hurry the hell up. I'm done and bored now," Emmett whined.

Jasper looked at the magnificent beast before him and could tell it was tiring. "I'm sorry, I wish I could give you more of a chance, but well as you heard I need to hurry up." In a blur he was on the animal and had his teeth in its throat.

The moose bellowed mournfully and began to fight and thrash trying to dislodge the predator from it, the whites of its eyes showing prominently. No matter how much it struggled though it wasn't released; soon it staggered, fell to its knees and finally dropped to its side. The eyes of the animal closed and the last breath came out it a soft whoosh. The only sounds were a loud sucking.

When Jasper finally stood up, he glared at Emmett. "I don't see why I had to hurry. Why couldn't you go find something else to eat, while I finished with mine?" He grabbed up the moose and hid the carcass under some bushes knowing the smell would draw other predators to finish the body.

"Cause I have to talk to you about a problem we have," Emmett said as he slung an arm around Jasper's shoulders and began walking back through the forest with him towards the house.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Good ole mind reading Eddie. I think he needs to be taught to stay out of our heads."

Jasper nodded in agreement. It had become tiresome for all of them. Edward continually snooped upon their thoughts. Most of the time it was unintentional and they were ready to forgive that, but there were those times when his eavesdropping was intentional and that's what irked his siblings the most.

Oh sure their parents, Carlisle and Esme, had tried to stop him and Edward had been punished several times for it, but it did not seem to stop him for long. Within a few weeks it seemed like he was snooping again making casual comments indicating that he had indeed heard something that was none of his business.

Emmett and Jasper were walking back from a hunting excursion and talking about their nosey "little" brother. "I can not believe he told Pops about that stunt at school. I was free and clear, no one at school knew who had done it, but dear old Eddie just had to clue Pops in," Emmett said as he slowed and finally leaned against a tree.

"I don't think his intentions were deliberate. He was talking to Rosalie and Alice, Papa just happened to over hear. Edward wouldn't intentionally get you in trouble. He had found it funny once he knew about it, you know?" Jasper said in his brother's defense.

"It doesn't matter what he intended because what he did was get my butt in a lot of trouble. Sitting hurt for at least three days. Come on now. I know his eavesdropping has caused you problems as well, hasn't it?" Emmett asked his brother.

Jasper lowered his head and then nodded. "Yes, he has. I'm sorry but I don't wish to share my incident if it's alright with you," Jasper said as he looked at his larger brother.

"Aww come on, that's not fair! You know about mine!" Emmett whined.

Jasper sighed heavily and remained quiet several minutes. "I believe mine was intentional. Alice knew what I was intending to do and she warned me of the consequences should I proceed. Do you remember when we were playing Call of Duty and I got upset and made a hole in the wall with the controller?" Jasper stopped and asked.

Emmett nodded. "Hell yeah dude, that was an awesome hole. I'm surprised they never knew what you did."

"Oh they found out but by no admission from you or I. As you remember I was able to cover it with the new painting Esme had bought but hadn't hung up yet. I hung it and when Esme got home I showed her the painting's new home. I know I should've confessed but you know as well as I do that we both would've been grounded from the game and that wasn't fair to you. You hadn't done anything this time.

It was several weeks later when Carlisle called me into his office and asked me about it. He asked me what made me put the painting in that particular spot. I had a feeling he knew the true reason but Alice hadn't told me otherwise so I told him I thought it would look good there. He was not pleased with my answer and as a result I was not able to sit comfortably for the rest of the evening. I found out later that Edward had been helping Esme rearrange things and he came across the hole in the wall. He quickly ran through all our minds and found I was the guilty party. He didn't tell Esme right away and covered the hole back up. He then went to Carlisle and told him of his findings. Why he would do that, I still don't know. If he had just kept his head out of my thoughts, it would've never had happened," Jasper said as he slid down the trunk and sat on the leaf covered ground.

Emmett joined him a moment later and stared out at all the leaves. "You know Pops is gonna make us rake leaves soon," Emmett said.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, I am just saying."

Both were quiet for several minutes when Emmett began to grin. Jasper noticed the shift in mood and glanced at his brother. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"I know how to get Edward back, if you are up to it."

"Can we be implicated what so ever?"

The larger vampire grinned even wider and shook his head. "Nope. Cause then dear little Eddie will have to explain why he was playing around in our heads."

"What's the plan?"

Emmett and Jasper talked until they knew they were close enough to the house for Edward to hear them. They knew what to start thinking about and waited for the fun.

_Can not believe Edward did not know how it got started. His face was priceless though when Carlisle sent him to the study. Too bad he can never prove who it was and that I had help._

Emmett and Jasper both had this thought and the thought of something that Edward had been blamed for rolling around in their head. Of course it wasn't true, but Edward needed to learn to stay out of their heads.

Edward was lounged across his couch rereading one of his favorite books when words began to creep into his head. _Too bad he can never prove who it was and that I had help. _He sat up and began to try to find out which sibling was thinking this. This was something that could be useful later on if it was good enough.

He found the same words circling in both his brothers' heads. He frowned as he heard the rest of it as well. What the hell had he done that shouldn't have been his fault and he got in trouble for anyway? When nothing came to mind, he shrugged and decided to bide his time. One of his brothers, most likely Emmett, would slip sooner or later with the whole sordid tale and then he would go to Carlisle with proof of his innocence.

As he turned back to his book he gasped at one thought that ran through his brothers' heads. How did they know about that? No one did except Carlisle and him. Unless, they were the ones that had started the things that had happened that day, that was it. He couldn't go to Carlisle with this, he knew that. Carlisle would ask how he knew and he would have to admit to digging around in his brothers' heads. No he would have to plan something to get them in trouble without any risk to his own hide. The question was how to do it.


End file.
